


College Drinking Stories

by Nowaki



Series: Rei's Drunken Adentures [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Almost 4some, Blow Job, College Parties, Dangerous Situations, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, Drunk Nagisa, Drunken Shenanigans, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Nitori is a perv, Rei has none of that, Rei is a hero, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, ask Aiichiro about his piercing, but he's Sousuke's perv, but not really, dont judge my headcanons, drunk Rei, rating went up, rei saves Nagisa, semi public sex, somehow they took over my life, that's a tag? - Freeform, tw: assumed attempted assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who goes to college has at least one good drinking story. Here are Rei and Nagisa's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emperor Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa is at a party without Rei and drinks s little too much. When someone gets too creepy, Rei steps in to save the day.

_Penguins give rocks to their crush._

Rei smiled at the text from his boyfriend. It was random but that wasn't too strange when coming from Nagisa.

 _Are you planning on bringing me stones?_  
He asked.

Nagisa sent him a picture of himself surrounded by empty beer bottles.  
_I the emperor of drunk pengies n they <3 me lot_

 _Did someone brung you all those?_  
Rei asked, arching an eyebrow.

_yup_

_did you drink all of them?_

_yup_

_where are you?_  
Rei asked. He wasn't the jealous type but it was hard not to be concerned when someone was getting Nagisa drunk. He pulled on a jacket and began his familiar sprint to the station. There would still be at least one train tonight.

_do you want a hint_

_yes please_

_I live here_

_the dorms?_

_yup_  
Nagisa replied. Rei was already waiting for the train.

_who did you go with_

_Momo!!!_

_okay stand by Momo_

_I dunno where he went :(_

_ok so you have any friends there?_  
Rei asked, trying not to worry too much. Nagisa was a popular guy and Rei was sure there'd be someone there the blond knew.

_Kiss-chan is here with his bf_

_good stay with them_

_okay Rei-chan_

Thirty minutes later Rei was at the dorm building, texting Nagisa to come downstairs. His boyfriend stumbled down the stairs and Rei smiled to see he was alright. As soon as the door was open, Rei embraced him.  
"I was worried." Rei whispered, glaring at the stranger standing at the top of the stairs. The man frowned and backed off and went out an exit.  
"Come on, time to get you to bed." Rei said, putting a protective arm around Nagisa as they started up the stairs. When Nagisa complained, Rei let him hop onto his back and carried up another flight before exiting the stairwell in favor of finding the elevator they rarely used.  
The fifth floor was loud, a party in full swing somewhere. Rei unlocked Nagisa's door using the key around his neck and dumped him onto the bed. The blond yanked him by the arm and Rei tumbled down beside him. Nagisa's hands were on him almost instantly.  
"No, not tonight," Rei said trying to untangle himself from his boyfriend but only succeeding in twisting them up further.  
"But you're here! You're never here anymore." He whined.  
"I was here last weekend."  
"It wasn't the same, you just wanted to study."  
Rei sighed but he didn't argue that Nagisa had invited him over to study. It wasn't like they hadn't used it as an excuse to visit before. They didn't usually get much studying done but Rei had insisted this time.  
He thought just being together was enough. They were both busy and living on different sides of the city. But they still managed to see each other, making time in their hectic schedules and leaving on the earliest trains available the next morning.  
"I don't want us to drift apart." He told Rei in a small voice.  
"We won't." Rei reassured him.  
"I want to have babies and be old together." Nagisa said, reminding Rei that he was drunk.  
"I hate to break it to you, Nagi, but we can't have babies."  
"You're a scientist." The blond replied as if that meant he was some sort of wizard.  
"I'm majoring in physics, not biology."  
Nagisa hummed. "It's not too late to switch majors."  
"I'll consider it."  
"I want two girls so I can put them on cute clothes."  
"Alright. What will their names be?" Rei asked, arranging them so he could hug Nagisa form behind.  
"Ah! Big spoon and little spoon."  
"Those aren't names."  
"What about Guinevere and Rhiannon?"*  
"Oh, are they English?"  
"Sure."  
"What will they be like?"  
Nagisa yawned and began describing his fantasy children. Rei let him talk until he fell asleep, wrapped up in his arms.

Rei woke up to the smell of honey body wash and a naked boyfriend. As usual, Nagisa treated his hangover as though it didn't exist. Rei often wondered if he even got them, though he knew it was a draft horse dose of pain killers that truly helped him survive. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. Regardless, it was like any other morning.  
"Thank you for saving me last night," he whispered into Rei's ear, "I hope it's not too late to thank you properly."  
Rei's kiss was his answer.  
He could feel Nagisa's smirk against his lips when they broke for air. His pants were down a moment later and Nagisa didn't bother trying to making his descent graceful as he scooted down Rei's body.  
In fact, little about his method was graceful though it was part of the beauty that was Nagisa. He was gorgeous even with narrowed cheeks and swollen lips. He was even beautiful when covered in sweat and bruises that Rei would always feel so guilty about.  
His pale eyes met Rei's, his tongue halfway up the length of his cock. His breath stuttered and his eyelids drifted shut. He couldn't look, it was all too much.  
Nagisa mouthed at his head, making Rei's eyes snap open. He was always quite the tease but Rei wasn't complaining.  
"Nagi, please," he panted, hand coming down to run his fingers through soft, blond hair.  
"Please what?" He asked, tongue going straight back to the slit.  
"Please -ah!- please, just do it?" He begged, shuddering.  
"I can't do it if I don't know what it is." He said, letting Rei fall back onto his stomach.  
"Nagi," he pleaded.  
"What do you want?"  
"You to put my cock in your mouth." He muttered.  
"Your what?" He asked, eyes gleaming. "I'm afraid you'll have to speak up."  
"My, um, dick."  
"Oh, well why didn't you just ask?" He teased.  
Rei opened his mouth to retort but was unable to find words with the blond's mouth taking him so easily.  
It was embarrassing how quickly he lost himself to it, pulling Nagisa's hair in a warning unheeded.  
It should have repulsed him to see come dripping from the corner of Nagisa's lips but strangely it didn't.  
"Thanks again, Rei," he said, a weird look in his pale colored eyes.  
"You've thanked me quite enough already." He mumbled, making the blond laugh.  
"It's not every night that you come swooping in to rescue me. You're a hero, Rei-chan!"  
"I didn't swoop," he argued, blushing.  
"I looked at the time stamps on our messages, you would have had to sprint top-speed so the station."  
"Well, not really. I actually waited a few minutes for the last bus."  
Nagisa blinked at him, "you did a kilo in under seven minutes?"  
"No why!" Rei laughed.  
"I texted you eight minutes before the last bus. You really must be a hero!"  
"The bus must have been late." He replied dryly.  
"Whatever, you're still my hero!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shamelessly name drops myself.


	2. Never Have I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei gets drunk with his roommate and decides to drunk Skype Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write so I hope everyone enjoys it.

"Never have I ever," Aiichiro said, to tongue flicking over the lip of his bottle. "Oh, never have I ever bench pressed my own weight."  
Sousuke sighed as they drank. "I told you not to use things that aren't fun."  
"I'm running out of stuff." The boy whined.  
"I don't believe it," Sousuke chuckled, "I'm beating two of my kouhai."  
"It's your turn, senpai." Rei reminded him. "Or should I say, mister vanilla."  
"It's a sad day." The man said, staring into his own bottle. "Never have I ever given a blow job in a locker room."  
Aiichiro glared at him but took his drink.  
"Never have I ever worn a dress." Rei said, earning a fist-bump from Sousuke. Nitori drank again.  
"You're cheaters." He complained.  
"That's what you get for targeting us both to begin with." His boyfriend replied.  
"Look, I followed the no 'never have I ever topped' rule. There wasn't a weight lifting rule."  
"You just said it!" Rei laughed, taking a sip.  
Sousuke glared as he did the same.  
"Fine, never have I ever bottomed." He gave it right back. He looked at Rei, fist bump ready but Rei was also taking a drink.  
He arched an eyebrow.  
"It wasn't bad actually," he said with a shrug.  
"Didn't you say before it was only once?" His roommate asked.  
"Twice." Rei corrected, sitting back. "But never have I ever ridden the D."  
Nitori made a face as he took a drink before saying, "okay, never have I ever smoked."  
Neither lifted their bottle. Another fist bump was exchanged while Nitori drank in defeat.  
"Never have I ever gotten a piercing." Sousuke said, leaning back with a smile. Aiichiro finished his bottle.  
"I'll get a can and then we can keep suing until there's a winner."  
They took a brief break while Nitori went to get more beer.  
"You don't usually hangout with us on the weekend." Sousuke said after a moment. He didn't have to say it out loud, but he was really asking about Nagisa.  
"He went home for the weekend."  
"He didn't take you?"  
"His parents wouldn't approve." Rei answered. His senpai gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"His parents are the same." Sousuke said, nodding toward the door that separated him from Ai-chan. "They sent him off to boarding school so he couldn't embarrass them anymore."  
"That's rough."  
"How do your parents feel?"  
Rei shrugged.  
"I haven't told mine either." Sousuke said, tapping the neck of his bottle. The alcohol was making him more talkative than usual and Rei wondered if he would regret telling Rei everything come morning. Soon enough though, Rei wouldn't be able to remember anything. He had a tendency to black out which had made for some interesting mornings.  
Sousuke was speaking, he realized suddenly, gaze flicking up. He'd heard Nagisa's name and a "next time" before Ai-chan reappeared with a bunch of cans in his arms.  
"Okay, whose turn is it?"  
"Rei." Sousuke answered as Nitori accidentally sat partially on him after misjudging the distance.  
"Never have I ever," he said, thinking about it for a moment, "had sex in a shower."  
The other two took a drink, a smile on each of their faces. A good memory, Rei figured, wondering if he'd ever have the time to do that with Nagisa.  
It must have been nice to go to the same school as your boyfriend.  
"Alright, never have I ever barebacked." Sousuke said, shaking his head.  
"No way." Rei laughed, drinking. He barely had a sip left.  
"I always use protection." He said, nodding.  
"I guess it's different for some people." Aiichiro shrugged.  
"Well, neither of us have slept with anyone else so there's not really a need."  
"Seriously?" Sousuke asked, eye brows making their way up to his hairline.  
"We've been together since high school." Rei replied.  
"And neither of you have been with-"  
"No."  
"Sousuke! You can't just ask that!" Aiichiro protested.  
"Hey, they've been together long enough for someone to make a mistake. Besides, it's not like high school relationships usually work out." Sousuke commented, idly playing with Nitori's hair. "Let alone first relationships."  
"What about you guys?" Rei asked. "Weren't you a thing?"  
"Not really, we hooked up a couple times but it wasn't a thing."  
"It was totally a thing." Sousuke slurred, downing the rest of his beer, "game's over."  
"What?"  
"Oh, get a room." Rei muttered, wobbling onto his feet. "No wonder I spend the weekends with Nagi."  
"Where are you going?" His roommate asked, letting himself be dragged into Sousuke's lap.  
"My room. I won. I wanna see Nagi."  
"Fine, go hide in your room and talk to him." Aiichiro scolded, "don't say I didn't try to socialize!"  
"Hush," Sousuke soothed, forehead resting on his shoulder.  
"What are you? A babysitter?"  
"I love you."  
"My roommate is here."  
"He doesn't care."  
Rei swayed his way over to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed. It took him a few minutes to remember he'd left to call Nagisa, and by then the noises had become very distracting.  
He shouldn't call.  
Nagisa was probably spending time with his family or asleep.  
Rei woke up his laptop, though he wasn't sure what he was trying to do. There wasn't much he could do. He wasn't active on social media, unless one counted Skype. He frequently used it to call his old teammates, especially Haru who was always losing his phone.  
Nagisa was online, he noticed all too quickly.  
He shouldn't call.  
Surely Nagisa was watching a movie with his sisters or had fallen asleep with it on.  
He really shouldn't disturb him...

 _are you available_  
He typed into the chat.

_They went to bed early. What's up?_

_nm Ai has guy over_

_kinky_

Rei rolled his eyes even though somehow he knew Nagisa couldn't see.

_I'm rolling my eyes. Call me so you can see._

"Rei, it's late." The blond told him as soon as he answered.  
"I missed you."  
"You could have texted me." Nagisa laughed, "I've sent you about twenty messages."  
"I was drinking."  
"I can tell." The boy said, smiling. His room was dim, the only light coming from the lamp beside his bed and his computer screen.  
"Do I look bad?"  
"Nope," Nagisa giggled. Rei wasn't sure if he believed him but he accepted the answer.  
"We played a game, and I guess I won because I didn't run out of beer, oh hey you still have that picture on your desk."  
Nagisa laughed at him before turning to look at the picture. It was their first date, they'd gone fishing. They had each caught a tiny fish and Nagisa had insisted on a selfie.  
Of all the photos to be printed and framed, he'd picked that one. Then again, maybe that was best. They looked like they were just friends, unless you noticed the loving gleam in Rei's eyes as he looked at Nagisa.  
They had other pictures in their dorms. Pictures of them with arms around shoulders and lips on cheeks. A couple of sleepy shots on Nagisa's phone, bare chests, ruffled hair and Rei's glasses lost at sea.  
And then there were the photos Rei coveted. Nagisa with the hem of his shirt between his teeth. Nagisa's swim tanned legs covered by a pair of neon, striped stockings. With his legs spread so Rei could see where the stockings ended. So Rei could see everything, including the plug peeking out.  
Or the one of Nagisa flushed red and throughly fucked. Nagisa was in his usual bliss though the bruises and bite marks were more aggressive than they typically were. Proof that Rei could be spontaneous, even though he'd secretly planned it all out for weeks after a side comment about how Ai-chan was bad at hiding the rope burns on his wrist. Nagisa said he'd wear marks like that with pride, a promise he had been more than happy to keep.  
Or the one of Nagisa with his mouth wrapped around-  
"Rei-chan?" Nagisa's voice startled him back to reality. "You're rubbing yourself?"  
Rei glanced down. His hand was indeed on his crotch.  
"I was thinking of you."  
"I know." He smirked.  
"When are you getting home?" Rei asked, licking his lips.  
"I'm taking the early train in, well technically tomorrow morning. It's past midnight."  
"You'll miss-"  
"First class isn't until noon." Nagisa interrupted. "Sorry, I won't see you until next weekend."  
"I love you. You're so cute."  
"Rei, don't do that when my parents are in the next room." Nagisa sighed affectionately.  
"Nagisa, can you take your shirt off?"  
"Rei!" He gasped, eyes wide. He looked around as if there was a chance anyone was around.  
Rei met the boy's eyes honestly and the blond giggled as he yanked out his earbuds.  
Before Rei could say anything, not that Nagisa could hear without the earbuds, he jumped up and rushed to lock his door. Without prompting, he began tearing at the buttons on his shirt. He let the silky material flutter down to the floor and ran his hands up and down the contours of his chest. Rei could name every muscle he touched, had memorized how they flexed and moved beneath Nagisa's pale skin. None of that mattered right now. He could only watch as the other played with one of his nipples, tongue darting out to lick his lips.  
"You're beautiful," he said, hoping that Nagisa could read his lips.  
He blushed a little and Rei was sure it was because of him.  
"You're lucky I think you're cute." Nagisa teased, one hand coming down to unbutton his pants. He paused at the zipper before smirking and disappearing under his bed. He returned to view a few seconds later, an old shoebox in hand.  
"I forget about that." Rei laughed, only to repeat it a minute later when Nagisa put his earbuds back in.  
"Yeah, well it's not like I could bring this crap to uni with me." Nagisa snorted, tossing the lid aside. "Although, we never did get to try the ring out and it's not like they'd notice something so small..."  
"Put it on." Rei said, struggling to remove his pants. His fingers were having a difficult time finding where they needed to go, something he cursed the alcohol for.  
Nagisa tossed it into his bed before turning the box toward the camera. "Pick one."  
"Blue." Rei said, glaring at his pants as if it would help remove them.  
"Rei-chan," he half whined, "you know that's my least favorite."  
"It will match the ring."  
Nagisa pouted.  
"Fine, the pink one."  
"Which pink one?"  
"The light pink," Rei huffed, wishing his boyfriend would just do something instead of teasing him.  
"Good choice," the blonde told him, tossing it into his bed along with some lube. After a quick glance over the box's remaining contents, he plopped onto the bed and adjusted his screen so Rei could watch him sloppy prep himself. It wasn't too bad, considering he was used to it, but a non-inebriated Rei would have urged him to do it properly.  
Nagisa winced a little when he finally pressed the tip of the toy in, but the noise he made was pleased.  
"Nagi, put on some music. Otherwise they'll hear it buzz."  
"Not on yet."  
"Hurray up," Rei urged only to receive a dirty look.  
"So lucky you're cute." Nagisa muttered.  
"I can't help it, you're beautiful."  
"Dork," Nagisa grunted, taking a couple centimeters. Rei drank the sight in like he had the booze earlier. Even before they started that stupid game, he'd had quite a bit.  
His blood alcohol level was probably... No he didn't want to attempt math right now. He would just have to assume he wouldn't remember this in the morning.  
"Rei, take your pants off and shut your door." He ordered.  
Rei managed to get onto his feet and ditch the pants but the door was left forgotten in favor of watching Nagisa squirm as he adjusted his pillows.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Just different." The blond muttered.  
"You wanted that one." Rei pointed out, smirking. "Are you saying it's too much for you?"  
"N-no," he trembled slightly.  
"If I were there," he started but stopped when he heard a gasp from nearby. He glanced toward the door but it seemed the other couple had moved things to a more private area.  
"What would you do?" Nagisa asked, unable to hear what was apparently going on through the wall.  
"I'd have turned it on and teased you with it, until you were begging for it to fill you up. I'd push it in to the hilt and wouldn't give you time to adjust, not this much time at least. I'd pound into you until you couldn't remember your own name."  
Nagisa's breath hitched and he began to slowly move, shallow thrusts becoming steadily deeper. It wasn't until he'd gotten it the whole way in that he flicked it on. His whole body jolted when that happened, having never truly gotten used to the vibrations.  
"That's it, keep it up." Rei encouraged, hand wrapped around his own cock, "I'd make you come from just that. I wouldn't touch you at all, just ram the toy so deep you couldn't control yourself."  
Nagisa's eye lids drifted shut, speeding up and changing angles until he was able to strike his prostrate. Rei wouldn't have needed this much time to find it, he knew exactly where it was located.  
Nagisa keened and Rei's world revolved around that sound.  
"Rei?"  
He hummed in response.  
"What else would you do to me?"  
"I'd make you come without touching you, but that wouldn't be it." Rei paused to spit into his palm, "I'd keep fucking you with it until you were nice and hard again. Then I'd put my finger in, right next to the toy. I'd stretch you open, and fuck you right next to it."  
Nagisa groaned, attempting to sneak a finger in. It didn't work, he was too tight, but Rei was allowed to fantasize. Not that he'd really want Nagi that loose, it would probably be very uncomfortable.  
"Rei-chan, please?"  
"No, you'd have to wait this time until I was done with you." He winced as his hand sped up, trying not to close his eyes. "You'd have to wear the ring, don't think I forgot it. Don't bother putting it on now."  
Nagisa's hand clamped down on his base, holding off his orgasm.  
"Did I say you could touch yourself?" He asked, making Nagisa shutter. He didn't let go however.  
"What if I misbehaved?"  
"You would know better than to do that." Rei replied, a smirk playing at his lips.  
"What would you do though?"  
"I'd punish you."  
"How?"  
Rei frowned, mind not coming up with anything in particular.  
"Would you spank me? Or would you be even more cruel?"  
"I'd probably just fuck you dry, and hard enough that you wouldn't be able to sit for a week."  
Nagisa gasped and Rei wondered if he maybe had a pain kink. It would explain how excited he had been the time Rei had been rough with him.  
"It wouldn't even be a punishment for you really. You're such a slut for it."  
"Only for you, Rei-chan."  
"It had better only be me."  
"Ca-can I?"  
"What is it?"  
"Can I?" He asked, hand making a quick jerking motion.  
"Say it."  
"Can I t-touch myself now?"  
Rei nodded, afraid he'd moan if he opened his mouth. It wasn't long before Nagisa was coming, head tossed back and voice hitched up dramatically to keep his voice down. Rei followed him over the edge, imagining Nagisa's face when he came. He wished he'd gone home with Nagisa, even though they wouldn't have done anything sexual. Just being about to touch and smell him would have made up for the lonely feeling in his gut.  
"Hey," Nagisa's voice made his head snap up. "I love you."  
"Love you too."  
"Leave your camera on. It'll be like a sleepover."

 

"I feel dirty." Aiichiro complained as Sousuke dragged him to their bedroom.  
"He left the door open, it was an indirect invitation." His boyfriend reasoned. He was painfully hard and the sappy "sleep over" talk wasn't going to do it for him.  
"It was spying." Aiichiro insisted.  
"It was your idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My constant struggle to write dirty talk continues. Haha


	3. I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Rei get drunk together. Plus Sousuke and Aiichiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever. Also it's ridiculous.  
> But hey, our guys get drunk together for a change and Souai invades! Fun times ahead!  
> Possible TW: they all agree that having sex in the same room is totally fine while drunk.  
> So, they weren't in the best state of mind but they are both in established relationships with their boyfriends and it just kinda happened. Everyone is ok with it and silly banter happens later.

Rei didn't often have his boyfriend over. His roommate was the exact opposite and Rei was honestly starting to consider charging Sousuke room and board. Not that he wasn't a fun person to drink with. He was, it just wasn't often that Rei stayed in during the weekend.  
Rei was always the one putting Nagisa out by staying over at his dorm. That was the main reason Rei offered to let Nagisa spend the last weekend before break at his place.  
Fifteen minutes after he'd shown up at Rei's door, two suitcases in hand and a huge, stuffed penguin under his arm, and Rei knew it had been a bad idea.

"Ai-chan, you're just too cute!" Nagisa told him, flopping onto his back. Rei expected Nitori to flinch at the sudden contact, but the anxiety of his high school days had all but bled out of him during senior year. Rin had made the right call in making Aiichiro captain.  
"I'm serious though." He pouted. "I'm saving up my money for it."  
"And what are you getting, duckling?" Sousuke asked, staring at Nagisa as if it would discourage him from using his boyfriend as a pillow. Naturally, the blond remained clueless.  
"You'll laugh," he said, smiling to himself.  
"Is it a duckling?"  
Aiichiro shook his head.  
"Are you getting Sousuke's name?" Nagisa asked, sitting up suddenly. "It would look great, right here!" He poked Aiichiro in the ribs, finally earning a flinch.  
"Ah, I don't think I want anyone's name as a tattoo."  
"Katakana or Hiragana?" Nagisa asked, as though it had been decided. Rei would blame it on the sake, but this was Nagisa's personality twenty-four seven.  
No one was drinking heavily, it wasn't that kind of night, just enough to free their lips while they played truth or dare. Nagisa had insisted that every good party needed it and the others hadn't minded.  
"Katakana. To emphasis." Rei said, pushing up his glasses.  
"Why not Kanji?" Sousuke asked.  
"A longer version would look better," Nagisa explained. "Kanji is too short."  
"But it would be much more professional."  
"As if a tattoo is professional* at all." Nitori huffed. "No one will ever get to see it anyway."  
"If you're getting my name, feel free to place it in plain sight."  
"Ai-chan isn't actually going to get one though," Nagisa sighed, "he'd be too scared."  
"Would not!"  
"You'd be too scared to go in!" He insisted, "and I heard it hurts a lot. Doesn't that scare you?"  
"I've gone into tattoo parlors before," Nitori said, matter of factly.  
"Were you lost?" Rei laughed, unable to picture his roommate in a tattoo shop.  
"I went there for my piercing. Now if you don't mind it's my turn." He said spinning the empty bottle they were using to pick their "victims" in this childish game. It landed on Sousuke who picked "dare" before his boyfriend could even ask.  
"I dare you to do a backflip."  
He grimaced but stood up regardless.  
"Perhaps it would be best if we put our futons together?" Rei suggested afraid the other was going to seriously injure himself.  
"Can I use my hand?" He asked, making Nagisa giggle.  
"Sure."  
The back-handspring was better than Rei'd expected, given that he had alcohol in his system and only one good arm. It wasn't perfect, the landing was all over the place, but he didn't break anything.  
"Okay, truth or dare?" He asked, as the bottle spun. It landed on Nagisa who shrugged as he answered with truth.  
"Kinkiest thing you've done?"  
It took him a few minutes to answer, "once I wore a plug while in public."  
"No way!" Aichiiro gasped.  
"Well it wasn't like I went anywhere too crowded." He shrugged, "I just wanted to see if I could do it."  
"How long?" Sousuke asked while Rei blushed. He hadn't been in on it but when he found out later why Nagisa had been so flustered...  
"That'll just have to be the next truth." Nagisa teased making Aichiiro groan.  
The bottle spun and ended up pointing at Ai-chan. He choose truth and Rei wondered if it was his way of avoiding a dare involving the piercing.  
"So, when did you lose your v-card?" He asked; lifting the can of cheap booze Sousuke had picked up on his way over.  
"Sixteen, I think. Maybe fifteen."  
Nagisa almost spat out his beer.  
"For real?"  
Sousuke grimaced but didn't say anything.  
"Yeah, it was right before I went to Samazuka. I think it might have been my last month of junior high. The captain of the swim team asked me to come to his room and it just sort of happened."  
The bottle landed on Rei.  
"Dare." He said, shrugging. He trusted that Nitori would pick something equally as innocent as the backflip had been.  
"Give Sousuke a lap dance."  
"What? Me?" The other asked, sounding almost pissed.  
"It doesn't have to be long." His boyfriend clarified, "just one song."  
Nagisa was already wiping out his phone and picking a song.  
"What's the alternative?" Rei asked, much to his boyfriend's displeasure.  
"Sending someone a nude perhaps?" Nitori suggested.  
"Oh! Your last captain! Makoto! Ill go get you a chair!" Nagisa cheered, hopping up and rushing into the next room.  
"And Rin." Sousuke groaned.  
"Not your dare."  
"But it remains if I choose to back out in the future."  
"True."  
"Alright Rei, let's give 'em a show." Sousuke said, sitting down when Nagisa returned.  
The dance was awkward. Rei didn't hop into the lap immediately. He took his time peeling off his clothes as he'd seen Nagisa do it a couple times before. He tried to elegantly move to the beat playing but it wasn't what he'd call sexy, not by a long shot. Once he was down to his boxers, he made his way over to Sousuke who looked relaxed despite the awkward situation. His hands ran up and down his abs, and Sousuke slowly smiled. He kicked his leg up and placed his foot on the back of the chair. He leaned in, crotch ridiculously close to the other man's face. He wasn't really sure what to do from here, he couldn't really do anything with his hips while in this position. He settled on tipping Sousuke's head up and smirking as he said, "my eyes are up here."  
Nagisa and Nitori chuckled together as Rei leaned back out, leg dropping back beside him. He spun around and "dropped" it a couple times, hoping the glorified squat looked better than it did in his mirror. He was sticking his ass out more than he typically would, were he exercising. Which is what sparked his next idea, to bend over and circle his hips. He hesitated for a moment but luckily Nagisa was there to save the day by cheering, "shake it!"  
The dance ended when Sousuke yanked him into his lap a few poorly planned moves later. In a way he was saving Rei from having to think up more random shit, in another the grinding he was forced into could hardly be called beautiful. Though he wasn't sure he could call his performance anything above basic. Sousuke seemed to at least enjoy something he'd seen judging by the growing bulge he was rubbing against, though it could definitely just be the alcohol. By the time the song was over both of their boyfriends were drooling, figuratively of course, and Nagisa was whistling.  
"Rei-chan! I didn't know you could dance!" Nagisa was smirking in a way that made Rei pray his boyfriend would forget all of this the next morning least the blond talk him into giving him a lap dance any time soon.  
"I can't." He argued, pushing up his glasses before they could sink any lower. He scooted off Sousuke's lap, clumsily. He found the empty bottle in his hand the second his butt was back on the floor. The chair was moved aside in order to make room for spinning.  
"Truth or dare, Ai-chan?"  
"Dare!" Nagisa cheered.  
"Okay fine! Dare."  
"Get your laptop out." Rei said smiling as his roommate crawled over Nagisa to fetch it. "Ok so after you turn it on, I dare you to pull up your favorite porn site."  
Aiichiro turned bright red but soon enough they were all watching a video on an English site.  
"How did you even find this?" Nagisa asked, licking his lips.  
"My English instructor used slang to describe her boyfriend so I searched it and this is what I found."  
"I didn't expect them to be..." Sousuke looked to Rei for help, as if he would know what to say.  
"Masculine?"  
"Diverse?" Nagisa suggested at the same time.  
"Yes. Those things."  
"Americans aren't unattractive though, and there's a guy on here with a massive-"  
"Ai-chan!" Nagisa squealed, tackling him, "we should go to America!"  
"No!" Sousuke and Rei both yelled making their boyfriends giggle.  
"Nagisa, get up! It's my turn."  
"I can't. You're too soft."  
"Gah! Rei, get him off!"  
He ended up rolling Nagisa who waited for Rei's permission before completing his dare to let Ai take underwear off using only his teeth.  
"You're just full of surprises tonight," the blond said, lifting his hips for Ai.  
"Oh, just wait until he really gets drunk." Sousuke smiled, eyes not as jealous as Rei expected. Then again, it had been a weird night already with the lap dance and the porn. Maybe he wasn't as protective as Rei thought, or he'd calmed down since getting a few more drinks in.  
He was rolled next and was dared to strip for the group. Much to Nagisa's obvious frustration, the challenge was completed in the most clinical way possible. Sousuke paused to fold each article of clothing and set it down nearly until he was down to his socks which he waited to tug off until he was once again seated.  
Rei honestly thought it amusing, though the blond was livid.  
"Oi, just be happy you're no longer the only one."  
"Okay your turn." Nitori passed the bottle over only to have it spun on him.  
He picked truth instantly, as though afraid he too would be exposed. Rei expected Sousuke to struggle with his question, he knew he'd have a hard time thinking of one for Nagisa, but it only took about three seconds to come up with a truth.  
"Have you had fantasies about anyone in this room, besides me?"  
His theory that Sousuke wasn't so protective after all went flying out the window at warp speed.  
Aiichiro laughed and tossed an empty can at him. "You know I only have eyes for you."  
"Sou-chan is so tall and strong" Nagisa pointed out, "there's no one to be jealous of."  
Rei sputtered but Nagisa gave him a reassuring peak on the cheek. "You're perfect to me."  
"I understand."  
"But Nagisa is right," Nitori pointed out. "Sousuke is clearly stronger."  
"And taller." Sousuke added.  
"Only by five centimeters!"  
"Rei is smaller but he is more beautiful." Nagisa huffed, clambering over to him and dropping into his lap.  
"Height isn't the only thing that's bigger."  
"There is so scientific way to determine the size by the subject's physical appearance as a whole. Making height and weight completely irrelevant. Aiichiro, though he is the shortest, could in theory have the largest one here."  
"How are you even using words like that right now?" Sousuke asked with a laugh.  
"Rei-chan hasn't had enough to drink!"

Rei wasn't sure how it ended up like this.  
He knew how it began and who started it but he didn't know their reasoning. There wasn't enough data and Rei's brain wasn't operating at full capacity. He couldn't fill in the blank and solve for X, not while he had Nagisa in his arms.  
His blond hair was sticking to his skin. Sweat.  
He was swearing. Arousal. No, need. He needed.  
These were variables he could work with, despite his condition.  
A couple short steps away, Sousuke had Aiichiro pressed against the door. He'd set a punishing speed but Aiichiro was the opposite of complaining.  
It shouldn't excite him that his friends were in the same room. Then again, Nagisa wasn't discreet about his glances either.  
It had started out as a challenge to see if size beat skill, Sousuke insisting that he had both. Everyone had consented, doing it in the same room was just part of the game. Otherwise they won't know the other was playing fair.  
The objective was simple: make your boyfriend come without touching his cock. They hadn't discussed what would happen if one of them released before their boyfriend, although Rei assumed it would be an automatic disqualification.  
He wouldn't mind losing that way, not now anyway.  
Nagisa was close, he wouldn't be swearing otherwise, but Rei wasn't sure he could get off on penetration alone. It turned out that touching him wasn't an issue when Sousuke suddenly dumped Aiichiro down beside them. There was a brief flash in Nagisa's eyes before he released onto Rei's stomach.  
"Win." He muttered, still seated.  
Sousuke groaned. Rei wasn't sure if it was because he'd lost or from pleasure until he grunted.  
Not beautiful, Rei thought, briefly glancing over at Nitori who was desperately jerking himself off now that he was free to do so.  
Rei got a glimpse of something shiny before Nagisa stole his attention back.  
He didn't last long once Nagisa had him in his mouth.

"So, I didn't realize that's where your piercing was." Nagisa chatted as they all crowded in the bathroom to scrub off.  
"It's not the first place people think of."  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Of course!" Nitori laughed. "But I couldn't go swimming for a month and that was worse."  
"At least a tattoo you won't have to clean every night." Sousuke said, having just spit out his toothpaste.  
"Rei-chan, you should get one of those! It looks so cool!"  
"Nitori said it hurts!"  
"Yeah that's why I'm telling you to get it instead of me."  
Sousuke stepped in front of Nagisa, looking down on him for a minute before playfully ruffling his hair, "Oi, go home, shorty, you're drunk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Japan tattoos are commonly associated with gang activity, thus not seen as professional. **This is not my opinion, please don't be offended.**  
>  Also he probably wants a snake tattoo. Why? Because my baby Nitori is both absolutely adorable and completely wicked. He needs a snake tattoo.
> 
> Alternate Chapter Name (that was too long): I wrote this purely because of my desire to give Nitori a Prince Albert.


End file.
